Total Dragon Island
by Noel Batsworth
Summary: Our twenty five favorite contestants return in their biggest challenge yet.
1. The arrival

Total Dragon Island

The twenty five contestants were invited back for a fourth season but this time they might not come back alive.

Yeah! Fourth season. Woo Hoo!

Owen, we were nearly tortured in the last three seasons. Why do you think this one will be any different asked Gwen?

I'll get to eat more of chef's great food and see Chris again.

How can you eat that filth asked Noah?

When they arrived on the island. They noticed a few things. It was a different island to usual and no one seemed to be on it.

Chris? Chef? Where are you, shouted Beth.

Harold was talking to Cody and Ezekiel and showing them his book on world dragons.

This red one is the most powerful in the world, Harold was saying. Hey dork put down that boring book and help us look for Chris said Duncan.

Ok wait a minute. Shit!

What did you say to me dork? Asked Duncan.

Look behind you said Harold. What is this? Some kind of lame joke? Said Duncan.

Um no there's a huge dragon behind you said Harold.

Duncan looked around.

He screamed and everyone started running. Well except for Alejandro who was trying to convince DJ to give him a piggy back.

Look a cave! Said Geoff.

Everyone ran in quickly.

The dragon was huge and had red scales. It had large yellow eyes which seemed to be gleaming.

Is everyone here asked Cody?

Yeah I'm just counting said Geoff.

Wait there's only twenty here. Five are missing.

Whose missing asked Bridgette?

Duncan, Alejandro, DJ, Leshawna and Izzy.

No! Not Izzy! Screamed Owen.

Geoff saw five figures in the distance.

There they are he shouted.

All five were running. DJ and Duncan arrived quickly and were shaking with fear. Izzy soon followed which was to Owen's delight. Alejandro and Leshawna were running for their lives.

Hey look! Al's on Leshawna's back. Said Owen.

The dragon was suddenly getting nearer when Alejandro jumped off Leshawna's back and pushed her to the ground and started running leaving her behind.

That little bastard! Shouted Harold as Alejandro arrived at the cave.

For the dragon Leshawna was easy prey and ate her up quickly. Katie and Sadie began to scream with fright.

Yes! I survived shouted Alejandro. Could you shut up for one second said Harold. The love of my live has just been killed by a bloody dragon!

Bridgette, Gwen and Harold were crying. Katie and Sadie were screaming. Others looked worried while all Alejandro could do was think about him.

You don't think this is the contest do you asked Courtney?

You think Chris caused Leshawna's death said Harold. It's a possibility replied Courtney. Look guys we should try and send a signal to shore so we can all get out of here said Courtney.

Who put you in charge said Harold.

Yeah! Said Alejandro.

I think we should go to the other side of the island and see if Chris and Chef are there said Harold.

Yeah! Said Alejandro.

Will you stop saying that said Harold.

Yeah! Said Alejandro.

Harold continued on.

So who's with me? Everyone but Courtney, Cody, Katie and Sadie and Justin put up their hands.

Fine said Harold. Cody, Katie, Sadie and Justin go with Courtney. The rest of you come with me.

The roof suddenly fell down on top of them.

Then a huge boulder fell on Tyler and Blaineley.

Are they dead whispered Gwen? Geoff ran over to check the pulses. They're both dead announced Geoff.

Everyone was in shock. First Leshawna. Then Tyler and Blaineley. Everyone was sure their faithful fans would be devastated that the Girl with too much Ego and the failed Jock had passed away. They then separated into their separate groups.

Do you think we'll make it Beth asked Noah?

I don't think anyone will get off this island alive she replied.

Then Duncan thought of something.

You don't think the dragons killed Chris and Chef when they got here which explains why we can't find them.

Who knows anything could happen here. We've been here an hour and three of our friends have passed away said Gwen.

Well two friends and Blaineley said Courtney.

I just hope we can get outta here alive whispered DJ.

Will Beth's words come true? Find out next time on Total Dragon Island!

Dead: Leshawna, Tyler, Blaineley.

Who will be next?


	2. Another Shock

Thanks to Novanto and writes4u who've reviewed so far and please tell your friends about this story so everyone can enjoy it.

Harold's group was very scared. It was their second day on the island and everyone was afraid they'll be next to die. They'd buried Tyler and Blaineley in the sand outside the cave shortly after their deaths.

Who's got a mirror; I wanna see how good I look said Alejandro. Harold kicked sand in his face and handed him a mirror.

Duncan had found another cave shortly after Tyler and Blaineley died. It was smaller than the first one but everyone could fit.

Hey guys! The people who were here before us left food and water here said Owen.

Great!

Too bad I ate and drank it all.

You bastard shouted Bridgette.

Noah was talking.

There's an old factory about five miles from here. If we can get to it we can get help.

The next day the other group started their journey.

I should have gone with the other group Cody was saying. This group is useless. Cody then heard a gigantic burp. Uh Courtney that's disgusting he said.

He turned around slowly to find himself staring at a dragon with Justin's severed head in his mouth.

Oh my god it got Justin said Cody. Before he could move the dragon picked him and ate him up. At that moment Courtney, Katie and Sadie arrived back from trying to make coats out of leaves.

Courtney saw Justin's head on the ground and saw Cody's head in the dragon's mouth.

Katie! Sadie! Run quick. Cody and Justin are dead. Katie and Sadie screamed and ran as fast as they could.

Hey wait for me a voice shouted. She looked down to see that Justin's head was speaking to her look. Courtney help me! Courtney picked him up and ran after Katie and Sadie. Courtney, Katie and Sadie bumped into the other group.

Guys! A dragon killed Cody and Justin and tore their heads off said Katie. Yeah it was really gross said Sadie. Well the dragon didn't kill Justin. Courtney began.

What do you mean? said Sadie. We saw his head. Justin's dead. Oh really said Justin's head. Everyone was shocked. Duncan grabbed a pointy rock and stabbed it in Justin's face. Justin was dead. For good this time. The ground suddenly started shaking and Cody and Justin's killer tunnelled under them. It's the blue dragon Harold shouted. It can fire electrical rays and kill you. Right after he said that the Dragon pointed his twin horns at Ezekiel who was suddenly shot with a huge electrical ray. Ezekiel died. The dragon then killed Beth in quick succession. Everyone was running and got away except Eva, Katie and Sadie who was killed as well. The campers were hiding inside the cave and a thirty year old man ran in. I'm Dan Benson he said. I was supposed to be the new co host on the show. The dragons invaded and Chris and Chef went missing. The Dragon heard them talking.

Dan squealed and hid behind Owen.

Guys it can only shoot its rays one more time before it has to rest to charge more Harold said.

As soon as he said that the dragon picked his next victim. Alejandro. Before he could react the dragon shot out another ray. Alejandro's final words were I'm so awesome. The dragon just killed the best looking guy on the island.

So you heard about Justin's death too said Lindsay.

He meant himself stupid said Duncan.

Before Alejandro could reply to Lindsay. His head fell back and his eyes closed and everyone knew he wasn't gonna open them again.

Bye Al Owen whispered.

Alejandro's head was wide open. Not only did the dragon aim at his head but his head hit a rock when he fell (I think Writes4u would appreciate that if he looks back at his review at sees what he wrote). The remaining campers walked on leaving Alejandro's body behind as no one had liked him.

Dead: Leshawna, Tyler, Blaineley, Justin, Cody, Ezekiel, Beth, Eva, Katie, Sadie, Alejandro.


	3. More Deaths

More Deaths

The campers were walking to the factory trying to get help. Two days before the dragons killed eight in their group and as the numbers grew less everyone was shaken. They hadn't realised this at first but Dan died earlier that day. He'd wondered off and found himself in the red dragon's belly.

Sierra and Courtney were crying. Sierra was missing her crush Cody and Courtney was missing her boyfriend Justin. They were so busy crying they hadn't realised that the rest of the group had left them behind.

They saw Cody's head roll towards them. Sierra screamed. The blue dragon heard her and quickly killed her. Courtney tried to run but it got her too.

In the distance Noah and Izzy saw all this happen. Oh God said Noah. The two had been kissing behind a rock when they heard Sierra scream but before they could help. It was too late. So where were we said Noah to Izzy. Noah there's something you should know.

What he replied. You wanna tell me you love me. No the blue dragon's right behind you. Noah screamed but it was too late. He was already dead. Izzy heard a thundering noise and turned to find the red dragon standing behind her. The two dragons tore her apart. Trent who had seen this ran back to the rest. Guys he said, I've got bad news he said. Noah, Courtney, Izzy and Sierra are dead. The dragons just killed them.

We've got bad news to said Harold. The red dragon killed Bridgette and Lindsay while you were gone. It was horrible. As the campers remembered their dead friends some started to cry.

Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't have much time to write.

Dead: Leshawna, Tyler, Blaineley, Justin, Cody, Ezekiel, Beth, Eva, Katie, Sadie, Alejandro, Sierra, Courtney, Noah, Izzy.


	4. The Escape

**The Escape**

The remaining eight campers were sleeping in a cave they'd found shortly after Bridgette and Lindsay died. It was Duncan who woke first and he realised they should get moving.

"Guys, wake up, we have to go. The dragons might get us". The other seven groggily woke up. "Guys", said Harold. "All of you line up against that wall so we can check who's injured". "If you are injured then we're gonna leave you behind". Trent, DJ, Heather, Duncan, Harold, Gwen, Geoff and Owen lined up against the wall. "Ok you're all fine", he finally said.

"What about me, eh", said a familiar voice.

"Zeke!" said DJ "How's it going bro. I thought you were dead".

"I just lay down when the blue dragon was chasing us". "I've been following you since Alejandro died".

They were all buzzing with excitement and they turned away from Zeke for one second. "Hey Zeke, come here and get some food bro". "You must be starving".

Zeke didn't answer. Then suddenly he fell forward. There was a huge electric bolt all over Zeke and he blew up. Gwen threw up when she saw Zeke's remains on the wall. The eight of them ran as fast as they could but the dragon quickly got Owen and DJ. The red dragon was slower and barfed up something. It was Leshawna's leg. Harold screamed and nearly got eaten. Duncan knocked over Trent and Geoff threw them to the dragon. It was only Harold, Duncan, Gwen and Heather left.

Out of spite Heather kicked Gwen in the face and she went flying. Straight into the red dragon's mouth.

The Blue Dragon the fired a lethal shot killing Harold and Heather.

Duncan ran as fast as he could and was surprised when he heard a voice say. "Hey Duncan".

"Knock if off McLean", Duncan replied. "Wait, McLean". Duncan was flabbergasted when he saw Chris, Chef and Dan Benson step out from behind a rock.

"Well done Duncan"! "You won the season".

"Now that every other contestant is dead". "We can stop making his show. While Chris wasn't looking Duncan took his speedboat and sailed to safety. While Chris, Chef and Dan was eaten by the dragons.

**Alive- Duncan**

**Dead- Everyone Else.**


End file.
